


Sticky Sweet

by tvrres



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, How They Met, Lesbian, POV, kiss, poetic tbh, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrres/pseuds/tvrres
Summary: Callie Torres through the eyes of a certain pediatric surgeonOrThe night they met.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sticky Sweet

She stuck out like a sore thumb. Her hair fell just… _right_ , feathered and framing her face so perfectly. She was sipping a dark drink. Maybe a whiskey. She seemed like a whiskey kind of girl. The way her finger circled the top lining of the glass, tracing it delicately. Her fingers weren’t manicured as that’s to be expected in an orthopedic surgeon, but they still seemed so perfect. 

She seemed unhappy. Arizona couldn't help but ask herself how someone so beautifully bright and flawless be alone at a bar. One so crowded like this. How Erica Hahn had something so faultless just to let it go, Arizona envied her. 

Her lips were glossed, and the sheen of it seemed to make her seem even more perfect, although it seemed impossible. The gloss highlighted her teeth, which would gleam when she smiled at the bartender. 

Arizona could tell she was looking for someone. Possibly something. She would glance around the bar, in search of something. Was it the group of interns playing darts? Was it the two nurses sitting parallel to the bar? Something deep down in Arizona Robbins hoped she’d catch eyes with the raven haired enchantress that sat a mere twenty feet (give or take) away. But alas, she didn’t. 

Her eyes, fawn. Her skin, radiant. Her hair, uniformly brilliant. 

Arizona didn’t even realize she had been staring at the stranger that sat amidst the bar. That is, until Callie stood. Arizona felt herself hoping the orthopedic surgeon wouldn’t be heading out for the night, maybe she’d gain the courage to say hello if she stayed for just five more minutes. 

Her eyes trailed Callie as she walked into the bathroom nearby.

She sat, for a moment, unsure of what to do. She sat, sipping her drink, pondering the idea of going after Calliope. 

She decided to. 

The bathroom door swung open. Arizona walked in on Callie crying. Robbins hated that her heart already shattered at the idea of Callie being hurt despite never even having spoken to her before. 

She had to admit. She was still so beautiful, even with the tears that fell down her face. 

She was like honey to Arizona. Sticky, sweet and you always want more than you can have. She _wanted_ to kiss Callie and run her hands through her glossy hair. She wanted to feel her warm touch against her jaw. She wanted to feel her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. 

Saying the kiss was perfect would be an understatement. It was divine. The taste of Callies lips against hers was addictive. Arizona would’ve never suspected that her best, most memorable kiss would be in the center of a grimy, loud bathroom at a bar with a woman she barely knew. But that’s what the cards dealt. 

Arizona knew she’d have to leave. The sooner the better, or who knows what could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> im literally so sorry this is so short...  
> also i typically write angst so this fluff/soft is really new to me so i apologize if it’s complete shit


End file.
